


Remembering

by warlockinatardis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Team Torchwood (mentioned), post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Here's how the story goes; there were four people in the team, four brilliant, young humans, who all wanted to help people. They protected the mysteriouos city of Cardiff from their base that the residents of Cardiff called Torchwood. The team called the base the Hub, or even home"</p><p>Jack remembers his team in a bunker in  the 49th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in my head for a while now and I decided finally to write it and post it here. I have no beta reader so all of the mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

Remembering

A young man in a suit stands in one of the corners of the bunker. His attention is entirely focused on a man standing in the center of the room. The man, who used to go by the name of Jack Harkness, is wearing a blue WWII era greatcoat. Around Jack there are terriefied children huddled together and adults leaning on the walls. All he can hear are the bombs falling and the children crying, untill, one of the younger kids speaks.  
”Jack, can you tell us another story, please?”, there's a pleading expression on the little girls face and Jack's face lights up at the request.  
”Of course. Come on kids, gather 'round! It's a time to tell a story!”, Jack says just loudly enough for everyone to hear in the small bunker. The kids shuffle around until all of them can see and hear Jack, who is still standing.  
”Have I ever told you about a brave team of four people and of their leader in the 21st century?”, Jack asks and receives a chorus of ”no's”.

”Here's how the story goes; there were four people in the team, four brilliant, young humans, who all wanted to help people. They protected the mysteriouos city of Cardiff from their base that the residents of Cardiff called Torchwood. The team called the base the Hub, or even home. 

”The Leader was once a bad man, but then, he met a young girl called Rose and a old alien called the Doctor. He fell in love with them and they made him want to be a better man. And in a fight against the nameless evil, he died for them, because he loved them so much. But Rose loved him more and brought him back from the dead, because she couldn't stand seeing him dead. They left the Leader behind to rebuild the earth that had been damaged in the fight. After that, the Leader wanted to find them again, so he used his time travelling device to go to 21st century Cardiff, where, he knew, the Doctor would stop from time to time. The Leader's time travelling device wasn't working right and so it send him to the late 19th century instead.

”He found out after a few years he spent living in Cardiff, that he was immortal. Soon after that he was recruited to Torchwood and in the start of the 21st century, he finally became the leader of Torchwood Three in Cardiff, now he only needed a team. 

”The first one the leader of the team recruited was a young woman, who had gone to jail for protecting her mother from really bad people. The leader saved her from the prison, because he saw how smart she was. Her name was Toshiko and there wasn't a computer she couldn't hack or a alien device she couldn't get to work. 

”The leader's next recruit was a young doctor called Owen, because he knew he needed a medic in his team. Owen had just lost his fiancée to a alien parasite, but still he wanted nothing more than to help people, to keep them all safe, which had been his reason to become a doctor after all. 

”The teaboy, as Owen usually called him, got recruited, because he was so stupporn and wouldn't accept a no for an answer. He was trying to save his girlfriend, Lisa, who he loved more than the world itself. But he couldn't save her. The Leader let him continue working with them, because he understood that kind of loss, and, given the chance, would have done the same thing to save someone he loved. Ianto and the Leader grew close after Ianto's betrayal, but that wasn't the only reason he stayed. Ianto stayed, because he always knew everything there was to know about Torchwood's history and he made the best coffee the Leader had ever tasted.

”The Leader's last recruitwas a young woman called Gwen, ex-police officer, who wore her heart in her sleeve and would still see the universe as something new, as something wonderful. The Leader hire her, to be the heart of Torchwood, and that se really was, but not alone. The team, all together, were Torchwood, it's soul, lungs, heart, everything. They became a family and together they fought against the bad aliens that visited Cardiff, helped those that had come there by accident and collected the alien technology so that it wouldn't fall in to the wrong hands”, Jack falls silent, looking at the eager faces all staring at him. 

”What happened to them? Who was the Leader?”, one of the older boys asks.  
”Do you want to know more?”. Jack asks a smile on his face, but there's a deep sadness in his old eyes.  
”Yes!”, the children shout and Jack rolls his eyes. 

”Owen died first, he was saving someone's life. But the Leader couldn't lose him. So he brought him back to life, except Owen wasn't really alive anymore, more like a zombie. But in the end Owen died with Toshiko, both of them bravely trying to save the world. And they did save the world, already had saved it thousands of times. 

”Ianto, who the Leader loved more than anyone else, died next in the arms of the Leader. He was saving the world too. Ianto's last request was ”don't forget me” and the Leader promised him, that never, in a thousand's years time he would forget Ianto Jones. So he didn't. No matter where he went, who he met and loved, he never forgot Ianto Jones”, Jack's voice is quiet. No one's talking. Then a young girl stands up and walks to Jack and hugs him.  
”The Leader's name was Jack, wasn't it? You are the Leader, aren't you?”, she asks.  
”Yeah, it was me. You know you'd make a pretty good Torchwood agent when you are older, well would have made since there's no Torchwood anymore. Gwen retired and never tried to rebuild it since I left and she lived happily ever after with her husband”, Jack says with a small smile. The child smiles and laughs before going back to her place on the floor.

”Was Ianto's coffee really that good?” somone asks and Jack laughs launching up to an another story about how Ianto's coffee once saved the whole universe. The young man in the corner smiles and shakes his head lightly before walking quietly out of the bunker. He walks straight to a wooden police box standing just outside the 49th century bunker.  
”Thank you Doctor”, Ianto Jones says and walks inside the Tardis. The Doctor follows and closes the door of the Tardis behind him. A moment later there's a wheezing sound as the Tardis fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
